The present invention relates to a connecting device for installation of the sash of a house skylight in the casement, whereby the sash is axially fixed to the side pieces, but it has connecting parts which pivot and holding elements for the casement, that assemble perpendicularly in a form fitting manner.
When a skylight is installed in a roof, it is advantageous, because of the weight of the window, to install the casement and the sash in sequence. For this purpose, connecting elements of a connecting device must be present that make it possible to install the sash into the already installed casement from the inside in the simplest possible way.
A connecting device of the kind mentioned in the introduction is known from DE-GM 8,490,192. This connecting device consists of arc shaped guides attached to the casement and arc shaped slide rails that are arranged so as to rotate at the window sash. The parts must be fitted together when the sash is installed and secured later by another part to be screwed on. This connection device is unsuitable for simple and rapid installation of the sash in the casement, especially if the sash is to be attached to positioning arms that swing.
A house skylight is known from DE-P 2,519,856, in which the sash is connected to the casement by means of the positioning arms. The positioning arms are linked to the upper edge of the casement on one end and in the middle of the length of the side pieces of the sash on the other end. In the region of the upper third of the length of each of the side pieces, an axle hub is mounted that is intended to slide along the upper edge of the casement. If the sash is attached to the positioning arms, the sash moves when opened in a hinged motion about the linking axle of the positioning arms, which is located above it on the casement side. If the sash is detached from the positioning arms, the axle hubs on the casement slide while the positioning arms are lifted down from the casement. Thus, the linking of the positioning arms about which the sash can be swung is located in a high position, and the free viewing height is increased. The sliding movement of the axle hubs is limited by insertion of a strike insert.
The invention is based on the task of further developing a connecting device of the type mentioned in the introduction in such a way that a sash can be connected from the inside simply and rapidly, with swinging positioning arms mounted on the casement.